falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:CaptainCain
The two rules I hold about my talk page 1. If you hate on America, my homeland I kill You! seditious libel is strictly forbidden! 2. You breath the word SWAG or YOLO and I cut your balls off with a rusty pair of scissors, Thanks! I'm being sarcastic, if you didn't catch that General Discussion I invite you to read the rules. You can find them here.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 21:30, May 11, 2014 (UTC) Well Cain, The Wastes (link on the main page of this wiki) is very good for RP's, but I'm afraid you can't have a character of Encalve or Brotherhood orgin. Its due to alot of factors really, but The Wastes plays with alot more realisem, where a dude in Power Armor or a Super Mutant is quite simply your worst nightmare. Entire parties can be wiped out by a single one. The Enclave is pretty much nonexistant in the setting, because the South had no Vaults or really anything of value. (I know the offical cannon subverts this, but hey, the rulz are the rulz) The reason for this is self explanitory, the admins and mods of The Wastes dont want any munchkin power gamers starting off with Brotherhood training, a laser cannon, and power armor. It breaks the game, and ruins alot of peoples fun. However, a firend of mine did make a character whose past is heavily influenced by the Enclave, and its not out of the question that your character could be the child of a deserter or a burnt out old Enclave soldier. That is completely reasonable. (Just dont start with your pappies suit of power armor or your dear old dad's plasma rifle)T42 (talk) 02:24, May 12, 2014 (UTC) I regret to inform you that I had to delete the Florida Brotherhood page. It was built on a number of rules violations that were integral to its content, and was thus beyond fixing. I'm still reviewing your other content.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 22:25, May 13, 2014 (UTC) Thats too bad I'll get Devil's Brigade up to standards soon CaptainCain (talk) 01:47, May 14, 2014 (UTC) Its were people write fanficitons about the giant mech film Pacific Rim, its fun and all but the main admin is a snot nosed kid who dosent discipline the fanon at all. I mean they got crap like guest stars apprences from godzilla and voltron... its pretty bad.--T42 (talk) 04:00, May 19, 2014 (UTC) Where the flying fuck is everyone, goddamnit if I have to find another wiki, i'm gonna be so pissed CaptainCain (talk) 16:09, May 22, 2014 (UTC) Thought I'd let ya'll know I'm off on a quick trip over the weekend so no posts from me, I can already hear OP sighing with relief. CaptainCain (talk) 11:41, June 13, 2014 (UTC) Happy Birthday to myself. CaptainCain (talk) 11:02, June 20, 2014 (UTC) Question Right, I have to ask, why do you keep editing Kirkman and Vault 14? I'm curious as to why your editing the pages every so often CarthAntilles (talk) 14:21, June 17, 2014 (UTC) I've figured out what you been updating, and I'm going to ask you to stop Thank you for adding them to catagories, but Please don't, I will get around to that, you don't need to alter the page and add catagories, thank you. CarthAntilles (talk) 14:28, June 17, 2014 (UTC) My apologies all edits from me will cease. CaptainCain (talk) 02:46, June 20, 2014 (UTC) T42 I was happy to add the character to be honist, oh and if it is not obvious, the Bloodborne are based off Borderlands Psychos and thus have the same over the top personalities and qoutes. If its cool with you I would like to add a few more.T42 (talk) 04:21, June 22, 2014 (UTC) Hell Yeah! I'm always happy to see more sailors added to the list. CaptainCain (talk) 10:19, June 22, 2014 (UTC) The Badlanders images are from Brink.T42 (talk) 18:27, June 22, 2014 (UTC) Fishermen Hope its not a problem, but the group i made for NYC is against the FRL Cheeki Breeki (talk) 05:11, June 23, 2014 (UTC) Thats fine. CaptainCain (talk) 09:54, June 23, 2014 (UTC) I'll join when the adventure starts, with the plot and all Cheeki Breeki (talk) 21:55, June 24, 2014 (UTC) Signature You mean the signature? Oh, just go to "My preferences" in the scroll menu of your username (at the top right), and type in the code you want for your sig in "Custom signature". If you need help with the code, feel free to ask. Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 15:06, June 23, 2014 (UTC) Nah what i meant was the authors box on the bottom of the page. CaptainCain (talk) 21:02, June 23, 2014 (UTC) OvaltinePatrol Just thought I would mention it since you've done it with every town you've made, you don't have to put "est." in the established line because it's already titled thus. It'd be as if you went into the character infoboxes and put Name: name John Doe.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 16:14, June 29, 2014 (UTC) This really should've been in the General Discussion part of the page. CaptainCain (talk) 03:19, July 1, 2014 (UTC) Sorry, I'm just a bit of a sticller with some of those things. CaptainCain (talk) 14:13, July 13, 2014 (UTC) Happy to Oblige, thank you! Well thank you for the welcome and the invitation, I'm honored that you wanted me to write on your page which I did. I made a man named Dominique Le Rouge, he's an old Canadian sea-dog who serves as the ship's cook and kind of a mentor to Henry and Angelique since he has more experience than anyone else on the boat. I'd imagine he kind of has that classic Long John Silver pirate speak and he's quite knowledgeable and always full of stories about his adventures from the Artic to the Caribbean. He's a valued respected member of the crew but not much of a fighter, since if he dies then the ship is out a cook and a good man, that's the thing he's really friendly to everyone and while he knows what needs to be done to make a ship run, he isn't big on the discipline that goes on towards newer recruits. I hope you like him and that I didn't put him in too lofty of a position, I just thought the boat could use an old grandfather/mentor/veteran figure and a cook, if you don't like anything about him feel free to edit it out. If you like him I would have no problem making or collaborating on a full page for him if you want, you could get a template going up for crewmen (Just an idea). Once again, thanks for the invitation and to return it, if Mexican banditos are your kind of thing feel free to write one up for my Comancheros page in the notables section. I haven't checked out your rp yet but soon will. Thanks for the welcome back, happy writing! Florida Born 77 (talk) 19:35, July 11, 2014 (UTC) The same goes to you florida born always glad to have another great author contribute to the page! CaptainCain (talk) 19:38, July 11, 2014 (UTC) Thanks again, also I saw your bid to OP about a Florida BoS chapter, if you get it approved is there anyway you'd be interested in taking me on to collaborate with you on it? Florida Born 77 (talk) 19:44, July 11, 2014 (UTC) Of Course me amigo, btw that character is probably cooler than Ratshank and he was my favorite up to this point, just don't tell T42, so he has a Le Mat eh? Very cool thanks again for the contribution I'll be sure to make that Comanchero. CaptainCain (talk) 19:49, July 11, 2014 (UTC) Thanks, and no it's not a LeMat its a .45/410. I don't know if you're into guns in reality (being a Southerner its kind of in the blood for me) but the .45 Colt cartridge and .410 shotgun shell have the same diameter, the only difference is that a .410 is generally 2-3 inches long. But if you make a revolver with a 2-3 inch long cylinder you can fire either .45 or .410. If you look up a Smith and Wesson Governor or a Taurus Judge that's what I'm talking about, I personally one own of them it's a circuit judge which is the regular judge in rifle form. And its pretty cool, cause you can load your cylinder out so that it alternates .45 or .410, buck and ball so to speak. You get two guns in one a shotgun and a rifle/heavy pistol, so he can make long shots when he needs to from ship to ship but if the Constitution is boarded he can load his revolver up with some .410 shot shells and take them suckers out or if he disobeys Henry and joins the boarding party, he has a handheld shotgun with 5-6 shots. I'd imagine .45/.410 revolvers would be valuable weapons on boats for that very reason that you can literally make it a shotgun or a pistol at the choice of the re-load. Sorry for that I'm a bit of a gun nut. Florida Born 77 (talk) 19:57, July 11, 2014 (UTC) That is very interesting, I honestly never knew that. Being from Ohio I'm not to knowlegable with guns, however I'm a staunch defender of the 2nd Amendment! CaptainCain (talk) 20:00, July 11, 2014 (UTC)